


the curse of the bendy rock

by Checkrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkrr/pseuds/Checkrr





	the curse of the bendy rock

Whilst investigating the death of a local clown, a gay hitman called Naruto Uzumaki uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, bendy rock circulating throughout Africa. As soon as anyone uses the rock, he or she has exactly 33 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look dummy thicc thicc. A marked person feels like a tattered rat to touch.

Naruto gets hold of the rock, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into his mind: a solid guppy balancing on a deep clown, an old newspaper headline about a bear baiting accident, a hooded flamingo ranting about ass and a drinking well located in a large place.

When Naruto notices his nips have rat-like properties, he realises that the curse of the bendy rock is true and calls in his boyfriend, a prankster gangster called Sasuke Uchiha, to help.

Sasuke examines the rock and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the solid guppy balancing on a deep clown particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Naruto and Sasuke pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded flamingo. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?


End file.
